


And All Our Tomorrows

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is finally ready to make a real commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Our Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22-23 May 2005  
> Word Count: 1124  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel  
> Rating: PG13  
> Series: Part of the "Starting Over" series.  
> Summary: Alex is finally ready to make a real commitment.  
> Sequel to: “The Longest Night” & “Give And Take”  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Spoilers: n/a  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC DD05](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/)  
> Archive: This is a [ShatterStorm Productions](http://www.shatterstorm.net/) exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: [Doggie Duo's Fanfic](http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy". 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had a few ideas for this story, but got my idea at the last possible moment. Thank goodness I happen to know the webmistress for the calendar rather well. *veg*

  


I knew what kind of day Rachel had been through simply by watching her walk up to the front door from her car. Didn’t help matters that I could read the tension rolling off her in waves. She really did need to stop scheduling shifts at the hospital and the prison on the same days. 

I met her at the door and took her briefcase without a word. Kat was off spending the weekend with a girlfriend, and I fully intended to pamper my partner like she deserved. She tried to return my smile, but I could see it didn’t quite make it to her eyes. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she murmured, shrugging out of her coat. “How soon until dinner is ready? I was thinking of taking a bath.” 

“Dinner is salads with smoked salmon, and will be ready whenever you are,” I replied, watching her closely. “You are as tense as I’ve ever seen you, Rachel. So why don’t you go on up and get ready for your bath and when you’re done, I’ll give you a nice massage. Then we can eat if you want.” 

Her smile widened, and I noticed it had finally crept into her lovely eyes. “I think I’d like that.” She leaned over to press a grateful kiss to my lips before heading upstairs. 

I listened for the water starting and started cutting up the vegetables for the salad. Once it was all cut and mixed together, I set the bowl back in the refrigerator, cleaned up my mess, and headed up to our bedroom. I pulled out a well-loved bathsheet and spread it on the bed before finding the lemon verbena essential oil that we both adored. I lit a few candles, the good beeswax that I preferred, before stepping into the bathroom to check on Rachel. 

She was so beautiful as she lay there, relaxing in the tub. I could still see and feel the tension, but it was certainly lessening the more she lay there. She finally quirked an eyebrow at me. “Are you planning to watch me all evening and not say anything, Alex?” 

I chuckled and moved to sit on the side of the bed. “No, love, I was waiting for you to feel a little better before I disturbed your relaxing.” I leaned down to brush her forehead with a gentle kiss. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ve got everything set for your massage.” 

She grinned and shifted to stand up. I grabbed her towel as she drained the tub, and quickly dried her off before pulling her close for another, more lingering kiss. She moaned softly and tugged at my hair. I took the signal for what it was and guided her into the bedroom. I felt even more of her tension begin to melt away as she took in the room’s transformation. She dropped her towel and stretched out on her stomach on the bed. 

I knelt next to her and warmed a small amount of the oil in my hands before beginning to knead the knots from her muscles. “You’re so tense, love. What happened today?” 

“Staff meeting over at the hospital,” came her muffled reply. “The new chief wants a ton of reports that are just redundant bullshit, and he won’t see reason on it.” She sighed heavily, groaned deeply as I hit a particularly tight knot. “Oh that’s it, sweetheart. Right there.” 

I grinned and continued to tackle the muscle. I worked diligently to smooth out the worst of the kinks, delighted at her sleepy purrs of delight. “Hey, Rachel,” I murmured, stretching out next to her. 

“Hmm?” 

“I was wondering…” I hesitated, fingers stroking lightly down her back. I’d been thinking about this all day, and now I was nervous as hell to approach the subject. “Have you ever…? Well, what I mean is…” 

Rachel eased up onto one elbow, studying my face curiously. “Alex, sweetheart, what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Her own fingers traced my cheek, carded through my hair. 

“I know,” I replied, leaning into her touch. I took a deep, fortifying breath. “I want to have a baby, Rachel,” I finally blurted out, closing my eyes because I didn’t want to see rejection on her face. 

“A baby?” came her soft question. I felt her shift on the bed, her hand stroking at the frown lines in my forehead. “Alex? Will you look at me?” 

I opened my eyes slowly, taking my time to focus on her face. Seeing the concern and confusion on her face made my eyes prickle with tears. She turned around completely and pulled me closer. 

“Hey, what’s this?” she asked, gently stroking my hair and back. “Why the tears? I’d have thought there would be more celebration at the thought of a baby.” 

I blinked, pulling back sharply to stare at her. “Do you mean it?” My voice was a rough murmur, and I cleared my throat. “I mean, we’ve never really discussed it before.” 

Her fingers stroked from my forehead, down across one cheekbone, to rest against my lips. “Sweetheart, did you honestly think I’d say no to raising a child with you?” I shrugged, feeling sheepish. “I would like nothing more than to see you pregnant, watch a little boy or girl grow up who looks like you. And I’m sure Kat would love a little sister or brother. She’s missed Connor all these years.” Her voice faltered slightly at the mention of her son, and I knew she was remembering her life before the Legacy. 

“That’s why I’ve never asked before, Rachel,” I replied softly. “Why I was worried about your reaction. I know how you still feel about Patrick and Connor, and I didn’t want to bring up any painful memories.” 

She shook her head, blinking back tears of her own. “Not painful, sweetheart. We’ve both had enough pain in our lives the past few years. I would be thrilled to raise a child with you, Alex.” 

“Really?” I whispered and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. “Oh, this is so wonderful. I love you, Rachel, more than I could ever express with words.” 

“I love you, too, Alex. And I can’t wait to see this gorgeous body of yours filled out with pregnancy. You’re going to make a beautiful mother, sweetheart. And you’ll probably be lucky enough to have an easy delivery, too. I bet you don’t even break a sweat, unlike when I had both Connor and Kat.” 

“Shh!” I said, kissing her into silence again. “No jinxing the pregnancy.” 

And then I pulled her back down onto the bed, distracting us from discussions of pregnancy by making love to the woman I adored more than anything. 

tbc???


End file.
